hollywoodhoosiersfandomcom-20200214-history
List
A *Deren Abram designer *GEORGE ADE writer *JACK ADAIR *TOM ADKINS soaps CHARLES AIDMAN supporting CLAUDE AKINS supporting *LILLIAN ALBERTSON coach *RON ALCORN producer *BETTY ALDEN *Jack Aldworth dir. JIMMY ALECK host *JAMES ALEXANDER *CLINT ALLEN *JANE ALLEN dancer *RICHARD ALLEN Actor *THERESA ALLEN TIM ALLEN Eye LEON AMES supporting *DAVID ANSPAUGH director *Mark Archer *MARLON ARCHEY Dad ARNOLD Acres CHARLES ARNT supporting HOWARD ASHMAN songwriter *CHUCK ASPEGREN Deer Hunter *RAY ATCHLEY stuntman B *HARRY BAILEY *Leah Baird *GRAHAM BAKER *Michael Ballard *JONATHAN BANKS *RICHARD BARBEE *ARIJA BAREIKIS *JULIA BARR My Children Official *JAMES BASKETT *RHONDA BATES *ANNE BAXTER *ANITA BAYLESS *EMMETT BECK *ROBERT BECKER *Brace Beemer Lone Ranger *RALPH BELLAMY *Billie Bennett *LEON AMES *RICHARD BENNETT *Abraham Benrubi *Judith Marie Bergan *POLLY BERGEN *Richard Bergman *Jon Bernstein *JAMES BEST Dukes of Hazzard Official *Eddie Beverly Jr. *William Bindley *Greta Blackburn *LARRY BLANFORD *Monte Blue *Bob & Tom *Budd Boetticher *Paul Bollen *Beulah Bondi *Lee Bonnell *CONNIE BOOTH Towers *Avery Brooks Space Nine *Candy & Randy Brough Twins *June Brown *Anthony Bruce DAN BRUMETT Wally Bruner Pamela Jean Bryant Philip Buck Walter Bullock Todd Buntin *KATHLEEN BURKE Panther Woman *Frederick Burton *Steve Burton *Dan Butler *Lois Butler *Charles Butterworth C Bill Cable JOHN CALVERT Duane Campbell DAVID CANARY CONTE CANDOLI Pete Candoli James Carew MacDonald Carey Hoagy Carmichael Helen Carroll Ella Sturart Carson ANTHONY CARUSO Michael Champion Shirley Chandler ARLENE CHARLES Tom Chatterton Cherry actor Nobel Chissell Lindy Christopher Ann Christy Ludi Claire STEVE CLARK John Clarke Kathleen Claypool Terri Conn Colombino Joe Cook Johnny Coons ANNIE CORLEY Bartlett Cormack Duncan Cramer Richard Crane Jones Criswell Wood films Mary Jane Croft friend John Craig John Cromwell Scatman Crothers Gretchen Cryer D *Tasha Danner MMC *Jane Darwell of Wrath *George Daugherty Composer *Herschel Daugherty Director *Frank T. Davis *George W. Davis Director *Jim Davis Garfield *Johnnie "Scat" Davis for Hollywood" *Madelyn Davis LOVE LUCY writer *Muriel Davis *Isabel Dawn *JAMES DEAN *Ashton Dearholt *Julie McWhirter Dees voice *Ann DeLisle *JOYCE DeWITT COMPANY *Carlos Diaz *Frank H. Dietl *James L. Dilley *Charles Dingle *Lloyd C. Douglas * Deborah Downey Trek *Debbie Drake TV Dancer-cize. *Polly Draper thirtysomething (2003?) Second Best *Theodore Dreiser *Lousie Dresser *GEORGE DUNING *IRENE DUNNE *Miss DuPont *Allan Dwan *Paul Dresser *Michael Duane *Andrew Duggan *Ralph Dumke E Ed East radio Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds producer James Edwards Todd Edwards Robert Emhardt DAVID EMGE of the Dead Ray Enright MIKE EPPS films Fred Eric CHAD EVERETT Center F Frances Farmer PHILO T. FARNSWORTH JOE FARRELL Trading Places: Family Louise Fazenda Bianca Ferguson Albert Fields Hugh Fink Med Flory Charles E. Ford Ross Ford Norman Foster Actor/Director Tome "Stubby" Fouts Vivica A. Fox Charles H. France HARRY FRANKEL 'Singin' Sam' BRENDAN FRASER (11/14) Looney Toons Back in Action L. J. Frechetti Earl Freeman Terry Funk G H *Victor Haboush artist *Molly Hagan *Jean Hagen SINGIN' IN THE RAIN *Rhea Haines *Robert T. Haines *Louise Closser Hale *Donald Hall *Don T. Hall *Halston *John Hancock *William J. Haney *Eleanor Hansen *Otis Harlan 'Happy' *Tom Harmon type *Woody Harrleson *Phil Harris *Russ Harris *Howard Hawks *Kenneth Hawks *Bill Hayes *Howell Hasnel *Joseph Hayes *Lloyd Haynes *Will Hays *Will Hays Jr. *Candy Heiland *Florence Henderson *Lana & Lori Hendricks *Frederick L. Herron *Kevin Hershberger *Joe Higgins *Eddie Hilgemier Jr. *James Hill *Lambert Hillyer *Drake Hogestyn *Kent Holaday *Hal Holbrook *Nick Holevas *Helen Holmes *Hoosier Hot Shots *Ann Hovey *Jobyna Howland *John Hubbard *Thom Huge *Mary Ellen Huggins *C. Roy Hunter *Lucille Hutton I *Frank Inn J *Janet Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *La Toya Jackson *Michael Jackson *Orin C. Jackson *DEAN JAGGER *Elsie Janis *C. Francis Jenkins *William H. Jenner *Claudia Jennings *J. C. Jessen *John LeRoy Johnston *Julanne Johnston *Anissa Jones *Buck Jones *Doug Jones K *Patricia Kalember *Larry Karaszewski WOOD *Alex Karras WEBSTER *Monte M. Katterjohn *Muriel Kearney *JOE KEATON father *Jim Keifer *Robert Keith father *Anthony Paul Kelly *Emmett Kelly Sr. clown *Adam Kennedy *John Kennedy Puppeteer *Roy Kenney *Ken Kercheval DALLAS *Rebecca Klingler *Brook Kerr PASSIONS *E. Katherine Kerr *J. Warren Kerrigan Westerns *Charles Kimbrough BROWN *Stephen King* novels *GREG KINNEAR *Durward Kirby *Kevin Kline *Lydia Knott *John Korty *John W. Krafft *Steve Kroft MINUTES *Elizabeth Krueger *Ken Kugler *Carol Kunz Costumes L Neil LaBute Jeanne LaDuke Art LaFleur Jewell Lain Brain Lamb C-SPAN Allan "Rocky" Lane Westerns Francie Lane Lola Lane Pat Lane Joanne Lansing Robert Lansing *Priscilla Lawson *BILLY LEE Hyapatia Lee Mary Lee Alan LeMay JIM LEONARD Close to Home Terry Lester David Letterman Joseph Levering Forrest Lewis Robert Lieber Winnie Lightner Elmo Lincoln Greta Lind Monaei Lindley Thomas G. Lingham Josh Logan Carole Lombard Peggy London Shelley Long Cheers Dorothy Loudon Broadway W. Wallace Lozier Jack Lugar Peter Lupus Matt Lutz Mara Lynn M *Kenneth Macdonald *Dave Madden *MARJORIE MAIN Ma Kettle] *KARL MALDEN *Claire Malis *Ned Mann *WILLIAM MARSHALL Blacula *Strother Martin *Marilyn Maxwell *Baby Patsy May *Ken Maynard *Kermit Maynard *George Barr McCutcheon *Ted McCord *Myron McCormick *John McGreevey *Maurice McKenzie *Jack McKeown *John McMartin *Charles McMurphy *William McNutt *Steve McQueen *Pat McVey *Robert Mead *John Mellencamp *Rose Melville *Martha Merrill *Earl Metcalf *Dorothy Meyer *Harry Meyer *TAMMY LYNN MICHAELS Can't I Be Audrey Hepburn *Michael Michele *Thomas B. Middleton *Walter O. Miles *Bettlu Miller *DENNY MILLER Tarzan *Marilyn Miller *Sarah Miller *Geneva Mitchell *Roger Mobley *Sharyn Moffett actress *Mombasa actor *Anthony Montgomery Enterprise *Alvy Moore Acres *Margo Moore *Tome Moore *T. H. Mogan Jr. *Patricia Morison *Muriel Morris *Charlie Murray N O P *Jack Paar show host *Pacers players *Robert Paige *BETSY PALMER *Judie Parks *JANE PAULEY TODAY *George Paulsin *Julie Payne *George C. Peed *BILL PEET *William Dudley Pelley *George Peppard CMG *Lon Poff *Bernie Pollack *SIDNEY POLLACK *Kent Poole HOOSIERS *COLE PORTER Composer *Victor Potel *Dick Powell *DREW POWELL Q R Sturat Randall Sue Randall Jane Randall Maurice Ransford James Rebhorn *Peter Reckell Harry Reeves Christina Reguli Hal Reid Camille Renault Jerry Reynolds Carol Richards Charles Richards Will M. Ritchey Lynne Richter Gale Robbins Shari Robinson Al Rockett Clyde Roe IVAN ROGERS Payback Man} *J. B. Rogers Edward R. Roseman MICHAEL ROSENBAUM [SMALLVILLE 'Luthor' Bob Ross painting show Churchill Ross Earle Ross Ellen Ross William D. Russell Frank Ryan S *COL. HARLAND SANDERS KFC *Thomas Santschi *Paul Scherrer *Ray Schrock *Carly Schroeder actress *George Seaton *Miriam Seegar *Sara Seegar *Gretchen Seidel *Tom Seidel *Norman Selby "Kid McCoy" *Summer Selby *Dean Selmier *Jean Shafer *Mark Shaw *Greg Shelton *Jean Shephard CHRISTMAS STORY *Courtney Sherman *Bobby Sherwood *John Wesley Shipp FLASH *Bill Shirk Artist *Bill Shirley voice *Herb Shriner Humorist *John Sibley *Autumn Sims *Barbara Sims *RED SKELTON *James Sloyan *Tavis Smiley *Cliff Smith *Connie Smith *William E. Smith *Susan Solt *Stephen Sommers *Eloise Spann *Gary Spencer *Helene Stanley model *Paul F. Startzman *Liz Stauber *Hans O. Stechhan *Larry Steers *Jules Stein *Rachel Stephens *Ford Sterling *Charles Sterrett *Margie Stewart *Barbara Stock *Jeffrey Stone *Scott A. Stone producer *REX STOUT WOLFE *GENE STRATTON-PORTER Girl from Limberlost *Hugh Studebaker *Lucile Sullivan *Maggie Sullivan *Marc Summers Double Dare *Valeska Suratt *Fay Suter *Sherri Sylvester T *Booth Tarkington Arthor *Jeri Taylor TREK: VOYAGER Julia M. Taylor *Meshach Taylor WOMEN Max Terhune Alice Terry Tex Terry Westerns Steve Tesich Twyla Tharp Choreographer Ernest Thomas HAPPENNING!! Frazier Thomas Jacqueline Thomas Lowell Thomas Lyn Thomas BILL THOMPSON and Cartoon Voice Artist *Jack Tolbert TREK Gary Tomlin Patrick Tovatt Tracey Trench Forrest Tucker Otis Turner Sherlee Turner Lurene Tuttle U V Grace Valentine Jerry Van Dyke Jon Van Ness Ed Van Nuys Vincent Ventresca Irene Vernon Arnold Vierling Herb Vigran Larry Vincent Melanie Vincz Andy Voils HUNTER VON LEER HARRY VON ZELL Radio Kurt Vonnegut Jr. W John P. Wade Kristina Wagner Raymond Walburn Ken Wales Stuart Walker William Walker Bill Wallace Gen. Lew Wallace May Wallace John Waltz Garrett Wang Gabe Ward Marion Warner Michael Warren Alice Washburn Daniel Waters Mark S. Waters Maurine Watkins "Chicago" Fred Waugh Paula Wayton Marjorie Weaver CLIFTON WEBB George Webb Lauren Weedman Helen Weir Nancy Westbrook Bessie Emerick Wharton Tim Whelan Walker Whiteside Robert J. Wildhack Jan Wiley CYNDA WILLIAMS (update 09/01/02) Damon Williams Matt Williams Fred Williamson Frank Wilstack Oprah Winfrey ROBERT WISE Director Isabel Withers Cornett Wood Disney JO ANNE WORLEY Laugh-In Herbert Wright Mack V. Wright William H. Wright X Y *ROB YOUNGBLOOD *DICK YORK Bewitched Z *Susanne Zenor